Team Dragon
by Aesomesauce
Summary: 4 girls and there exceeds join Fairy Tail, and form a team called team dragon. They go on adventures with Natsu and the others, and also make there own adventures. But what happens when one of there members is being targeted? What will happen to the guild? What will happen to Team Dragon and there bond together?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy Tail but I do own Kera Haze, Neelia Dragneel, Sheka Meshiro, and Koh Tanaka, plus their exceeds.**

**(Narrorators Pov)**

Once apon a time in the kindom of Fiore X777 3 dragon slayers in the Forest of Chicara and 1 nondragon slayer are starting there first adventure filled with magic and wonder.

**(Kera Pov)**

_**Kera is 7 right now and her dragon Moribayashi Ryu has disappeared.**_

"Mori, Mori where are you?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I started to cry and whale after thinking of Mori. it's been a mounth since Moribayashi Ryu disappeared and i'v been looking for him ever since he left me in the middle of the night. And ever since that day i'v only eaten once, so I think I'm going to faint soon. As I walked down the hill I was on  
I tripped on a rock and fell down the hill.

When I got up I felt dizzy and fell right back down. I didn't have the strenght to go on like this so I fainted, but soon after I woke up and saw a girl holding me in her arms yelling,"WAKE UP." And when she saw my eyes open she said,"Are you ok?" in a kind voice, but before I could say anything I fainted again.

**(Neelia Pov Past)**

_**Neelia at the age of 8 just figured out that Igneel is gone, so shes looking for him.**_

"Father, Father where are you? Please don't hide I'm scared!" I screamed in fear of being alone. It was this morning when I found out that Igneel was gone, but I didn't beleve it so I screamed and looked for my beloved father Igneel. He was nowhere to be found, and it was then I dicided to look for my brother Natsu Dragneel.

So I started running as fast as I could bcause I knew that if I can find him then I won't be alone: and in heinsite this was a very bad idea because I was on a hill and ended up falling down the hill like a wheel on a magic mobel going full force. When I finally stoped moving I got up and saw a girl collapsed. I ran to her as fast as I could and picked her up. I stared yelling at her, and I saw her wake up, I got so happy that she was ok, but she soon fainted again. So I dicied to pick her up and carry her somewhere safe so she dosen't die.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, but I do own my OC's and the idea for Team Dragon.**_

_**Sorry for chapter 1 being so short.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**(Neelia Pov)**

After I picked her up I realized that I'm lost, so I don't know where I could go that is even the slightest bit safe. "Man , it's raining and there is a girl that is sick. WHERE SHOULD I GO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs in the middle of nowhere. When I realized that there was a cave right next to me. So I decided to go inside of the cave for shelter.

When I got in I immediately put her down and looked for some leaves and grass. When I found some I put them on the ground and placed her on top of them so she isn't lying on the caves ground. "Now all I need is some food for her when she wakes up." I told myself while looking for food somewhere, anywhere. And at that moment I smelled a dragon; I relized it was from behide me where the girl was. So I sniffed her and relized that she was definetly the cause of the smell. And I new that the girl I saved was a dragon slayer, the forest dragon slayer to be exact. " I can't beleve it! I'm so dumb, how did I not notice the smell and plants growing out of her body before!" I screamed at my self while face pambing.

Now that I look at the girl more closely I can tell that she's injured, she has short, spicky, white hair and she's wearng a striped white and gray shirt, black pants, and is wearing black boots that were a little torn up. "Man, this kid must have it rough if shes sick and torn up like this." I said in pitty. After I said that she woke up from her deep slumber.

**(Kera Pov)**

When I opened my eyes I immediatly said, " Where am I? And what happened to me?" I asked in confusion.

"I found you passed out on the ground so I took you to this cave for shelter from the rain." The girl said in a shy manner as she tried to hide behind a rock. I stared at her for a few seconds, she has black hair with remnants of blonde at the tips of her black hair, a black shirt with a red flame pattern on the sleeves, black pants, black and red shoes, pure white scarf, and the last thing she was wearing was a green colored hat that looked like a gnome's hat.

" HEY WHY ARE YOU HIDING!" I screamed. After which she completely disappeared from sight; she turned invisible. "WOW, how cool, how did you do that if your still here." I said anxiously.

Then she appeared again and said sheepishly, " I use Hidden Magic it is one of the forbidden magics. By using this magic you can turn invisible, lurk in the shadows without being detected, and change your appearance. You see I'm actually using it right now."

" So than what do you really look like?" I asked.

" Well I don't want to show you, but I can tell you this. I am a Half Dragon, and to be more precise I'm a half Fire Dragon." She said while starting to come out.

" WOW, cool!" I screamed. Then she walked over to me and handed me a piece of wood.

" Here, please eat this I know that you are the Forest Dragon Slayer by your scent." she said while handing me the wood.

" Thanks." I said as I started to eat it. " So where are you headed?"

" I don't know." She replied.

" Well, my name is Kera Haze; whats yours?"

" I'm Neelia Dragneel."

" You see I don't have a home right now, so can I follow you so I'm not alone." I asked calmly.

" Sure, I'd love the company." She replied back to me happily.

**(Narrorator Pov)**

And thus the journy begins between the 2 girls.


End file.
